Egocentric Loner
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4962700|def=690|coin=902|lv=15|esk=913}} |hp=4962700|def=690|coin=902|lv=15|esk=639}} |hp=9352140|def=4340|coin=189|lv=15|esk=941|wsk=10208}} |} : Noooo! W-why did she turn back...? : ...She'd rather die than live with remorse... : She chose this! We don't have time to waste! Those monsters are catching up! When the Summoner crossed the junction towards the avenue, they bumped right into another horde of monsters... 【Meet BOSS】 : Dang it, dang it, dang it! I'm thirsty, hungry, and, most importantly, tired! How many times do we still have to fight? : Save your breath! Use the energy to help us instead! : 'They fight even in the middle of life and death. Maybe they actually get along pretty well.' 【Defeated BOSS】 : Ugh...Scary...there...scary... The Summoner defeated the monsters chasing after them and escaped the center of the city. They reached the entrance of a factory. For some reason, the monsters dared no enter there. They turned around and left in the end. The monsters' reaction puzzled the Summoner, but he did not bother, thinking that they just got lucky. They hid in the basement of the factory, where they found a dozen old conveyor belts. The exhausted Elizabeth immediately sat on one of the belts. She began massaging her sore legs. : Hey, where are your manners? This equipment might belong to somebody. : No one cares. Look at the dust on the walls. It's obviously abandoned factory. The owner might've been killed by a monster or whatever! : There must be survivors! We just have to look- : I don't care! Sigh, I'm so done. you aren't even trying to help me look for Jack! I can't contribute much to your team anyway. I've decided- Huh? This belt is moving all of a sudden... Don't tell me it's a trap! Elizabeth wanted to get away, but two mechanical arms stretched out of the belt and seized her shoulders, and the belt accelerated. The Summoner and Jackie reached for Elizabeth, but it was too late. They watched as the conveyor belt moved Elizabeth to a cage. Above was a giant panel covered with spikes. : NOOO! I d-don't want to die! S-somebody he- The panel fell before she could finish the sentence. The Summoner, Glaoux, and Jackie gawked at the blood dripping from the cage... }} |hp=2542300|def=580|coin=902|lv=15|esk=574}} |hp=7321600|def=550|coin=902|lv=15|esk=278}} |hp=4926700|def=690|coin=902|lv=15|esk=123}} |damage=13068|turn=1 |hp=5658370|def=20920|coin=0|esk=1852|wsk=10285}} |} : Something's wrong with this place. Let's get out of here. Glaoux: Miss Jackie is right. It isn't safe here. : 'Sorry, Elizabeth. I couldn't save you...' They returned to the entrance but the iron door was locked. It remained sealed no matter how hard they pushed, and then they were surrounded by the toy soldiers. Jackie immediately climbed to the second floor. The door at the end of the corridor of the second floor was left ajar. They saw the dark sky through the gap. : I see an exit over there. Come here, quick! : Huh? Wait! It's too convenient- The over-excited Jackie did not hear the Summoner's warning and sprinted to the exit. Clang! A crescent blade feel and beheaded her, and her skull rolled to a shadow's feet. It was Matryoshka! 【Meet BOSS】 Matryoshka stared at the grieving Summoner as she raised Jackie's smiling skull. : She died happy...It's your turn now, Summoner. : 'Even Jackie is gone...How did things get so bad?' 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner broke through the swarm of toy soldiers after a long struggle. As he ran into a corridor next to the factory, Matryoshka jumped from the second floor and landed right on him. Glaoux: Ugh...! : Glaoux! Glaoux: Don't stop! Run! : Sorry! : It's only more fun if you run. You'll never escape from here anyway... The Summoner looked back at Glaoux, who was getting pierced by countless toy soldiers surrounding it. Blood drenched Glaoux's feathers... Glaoux's tragic death and Matryoshka's words replayed in the Summoner's head, driving him over the edge. In a panic, he ran all the way out of senses until he stumbled... : These are...abandoned toys? There are so many. A lot of them still look new and intact... ???: 'I'm lonely... Sob... Why did the humans abandon us...' : 'These voices...are coming out of the toys... They sound so sad and desperate... I feel like I'm drenched at the bottom of a lonely sea.' : I'm sorry... But don't worry. I'll be here forever with you, until I die... }} x1}} zh:利己的選擇